Drawn Like a Moth to a Flame
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: Kagome's been having dreams about Menomaru for the past two weeks and one day he calls to her and asks for her assistance. What will become of this cooperative action on her part. R&R, please! MenomaruKagome pairing. Ch. 1-5 reposted!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone it's me again, Silver Moon Vampiress, SMV, for short. So I know I haven't updated my story Hidden Power in a while (three weeks to be exact), and I'm sorry, but I had so much homework to do. Still somehow I managed to write this one chapter for a new story I'm writing and I have several stories hanging around that I started on my "writer's vacation". I was actually inspired to write this story by a reader of my other story Hidden Power, who asked if it was going to be a Menomaru/Kagome pairing and after that I gave it some thought and started writing. So this story is dedicated to Hikage Dragon. One of the fics I have hanging around is a Kagome/Bankotsu fic, another is a Sango/Miroku fic, and the other is a Fullmetal Alchemist fic with a surprise pairing (I'll give you a hint, it's not any of the character's on the list). Well anyway, let me stop rambling and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! No way, no how!

Drawn Like a Moth to a Flame

Kagome awoke for the third time that night from the same nightmare, her body drenched in a sheen of cold sweat that made her petite frame glow in the moonlight filtering in through Kaede's hut. She wiped away the beaded up sweat that had condensed upon her forehead, and lifted her lengthy, thick hair from her neck to cool its surface now slick with sweat. She took a few deep-cleansing breaths into her lungs, trying to calm her racing her heart, which was still thumping against her chest, her pulse rhythmically pounding inside her skull. Once her pulse leveled down to its normal rate, she took a look around and found the others were still sleeping in their respective places. Her sudden upstart didn't even disturb Inuyasha, who was usually a light sleeper.

The young miko slipped out of her cozy red sleeping bag, being careful not to disturb the snoring kitsune still sleeping beside her. Once she was free from the confines of the warm, cottony folds, she stood, stretching her average height body to its full length, before collapsing in on herself in a comfortable slump. She then padded over to her school bag and dug out a tanktop, a pair of shorts, socks, a towel and a pair of sneakers. Once she had what she needed, she slunk past her slumbering friends and slipped into the moonlit, summer night. The air was thick with humidity and the scent of fully bloomed flowers sat heavily in the stifling, yet comfortable air.

Kagome looked up at the deep, dark, pitch-blackness of the night, the moon's light reflecting like giant silver saucers in her coffee colored eyes. As she stared up at the sky dotted with millions of bright, distant stars, she reveled at their beauty, which she could only gaze upon in Feudal Japan. After a few moments of standing stationary underneath the moon and stars, she began to make her way along the beaten, dirt path that led to a nearby hot spring. She knew better than to wander away from the group, especially at such a late hour, when demons ran rampant. However, she wasn't going too far and she knew that as long as she didn't wander off too far from the hut, she should be relatively safe. She enjoyed the short trek along the moonlit path, immensely, as sporadic winds whipped her ebony hair about her shoulders.

When she arrived at the edge of the hot spring, she set her clothing aside on a nearby rock and slipped behind it as she stripped her body of her sweat soaked clothes. She then slipped into the warm waters, steam wafting from the cloudy surface and wrapped about her body like silk. Once she found a rock to lean against, she sank down into the water, the level rising past her shoulders. She allowed relaxed in the warm waters, allowing it to ease the tension of her muscles and wash away the slick sheen the sweat on her body had created. She tilted her head backwards against the cool rock behind her and looked up at the sky, taking notice of the moon's light being filtered through the ominous treetops and reflecting on the surface of the water in scattered patches of silver.

As Kagome continued to stare off into the dark abyss of the night, her thoughts returned to her nightmare, which she had been having consistently for the past two weeks. It had gotten to the point in which she was starting to fear falling to sleep at night, for fear she may have that horrid nightmare again.

'Why do I keep having that nightmare over and over again' she thought with a heavy sigh. She allowed her eyelids to flutter closed, and almost as immediately as she'd done so, scenes from her nightmare flashed rapidly behind them.

It started out like it always did, with her standing in an open field surrounded by a mass quantity of multi-colored wildflowers, dancing in the gentle breeze. As she watched the flowers ripple in the field like little swells of an incoming tide, she allowed the sun's rays to beat upon her back, rich and warm, which caused her clothing to feel as warm as freshly dried laundry. Suddenly a flash of teal caught her eye and she then realized that she was not alone in the fields. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she trampled through the sea of color to discover who could possibly be in such a magnificently beautiful place with her. She winced a few times as twigs and brush bit into the flesh of her legs, scratching along it, and sometimes even drawing blood. She ignored the pain that was burning in her thighs however, and continued until she was close enough to see whom it was that was standing in the fields with her. As she continued to run towards the figure that had its back facing her, the person, or rather demon, which she could now distinguish, whipped around quickly to face her, revealing its face to her, as its teal colored hair was flipped back behind its shoulder.

Kagome immediately stopped dead in her tracks as she came face to face with her guest amongst the sea of wildflowers. It was Menomaru, the demon who had kidnapped her and took control of her body; the very same demon she defeated so long ago. She wore a look of outright shock as she stared at him from six feet away. He stared back, his face holding no emotion as his crimson eyes searched hers, making her feel as if her were delving deep into her soul. When he held out his hand to beckon her towards him, she wasn't as eager to comply, stepping backwards slowly and shaking her head emphatically. She soon felt herself loosing control of her own body as her legs began to carry her towards him, seemingly of their own accord. Pretty soon the gap between them began to close, as she was unwillingly dragged five feet, four feet, and three feet closer to him.

When she was only a mere two feet away from him, she began to notice a shadowy figure, with glowing red eyes, begin to sneak up behind him. Kagome wanted to warn him by shouting 'look out', but her throat felt like it was clogged, and she couldn't seem to form the words. Menomaru was so preoccupied with pulling Kagome towards him, that he hadn't even noticed the figure creeping up behind him, and all she could do was watch as the sunlight glinted off the figure's sharp blade, before it ran Menomaru through with it, plunging it through his heart. Menomaru's expression dissolved from extreme concentration to a mask of apparent pain and anguish, once he realized he had been impaled by someone's weapon. Kagome took in air to scream but nothing came out and she stood frozen in shock as the malevolent figure wrenched its blade from Menomaru's back, and his blood splattered all along her uniform. Menomaru's body went limp as an inhuman gurgle escaped his mouth, while blood poured from it, and his body slumped to the ground­­­­­­—an unmoving heap.

The minute his body sunk to the ground, the beautiful sea of flowers in the field disappeared, leaving only death in place of the beauty that once existed there. Along with the death surrounding her, the field suddenly darkened when the sun slid behind thick, dark clouds. The sudden darkness caused her to barely be able to distinguish the dark figure that had killed Menomaru, from the ordinary shadows surrounding it. If it weren't for its red eyes, she never would've realized it was intending to go after her next. She dove out of the way just in time, as the figure made its first assault and took off at a high speed to escape from it. After a while her legs began to feel leaden and she felt as if she were running in slow motion. She knew that the figure was gaining on her, so she tried to pick up the pace, but her efforts only caused her to move even slower.

Then suddenly without warning, her foot became entangled in some prickly dead brush, and she teetered from loss of balance before she finally fell over, landing on her side on the dead, solid earth. The prickly brush she landed in scraped along her exposed skin and drew blood, which became smeared along her wounded flesh as she struggled to get up. However she soon found that that she could not, seeing as her foot was still entangled in the dead, prickly mass of brush. From the corner of her eye, Kagome could see the figure closing in on her with its blood stained sword drawn, the crimson blade refracting what little light there was to see by. When the figure was only a mere few feet away from her, it began to bring its sword up, so it could have a clear shot at her and plunge it through her heart like it had done to Menomaru. At this point, all Kagome could do was screw her eyes shut, tightly and wait for her inevitable death.

Then the nightmare would end and Kagome would awaken in the middle of the night, frightened and drenched in her own sweat, like she'd done so many times before. The nightmare never went beyond that point and she'd been having this nightmare for two weeks now. She was starting to wonder if this nightmare was a premonition of things to come, and yet after nearly two whole weeks, nothing along the lines of the horrific events in her nightmare had occurred, and thus she tried not to give it too much thought. She shivered, despite the lukewarm water encompassing her body, and hugged her body in an absent-minded gesture. After thirty minutes of soaking in the hot springs, she finally felt cleansed of her slick sweat and treaded toward the shore. Once there she hid behind a rock again, dried off thoroughly, and slipped on her fresh clothes.

Once she was in her clothes, Kagome found a nearby stream and sat on a rock near the shore, the humidity of the summer night, blanketing her in a comfortable heat. She became content with the gentle sounds of rushing water nearby, and allowed them to lull her into a dream-like state, and clear her mind of the morbid events of her incessant nightmares over the past couple of weeks. Her surroundings were peaceful, with nothing but the sound of moving water and sporadic winds rustling the leaves in the treetops above her. The cosmic, serene scene of the sky appeared clearly on the surface of the stream, which reflected it beautifully, making the moon and stars sparkle.

However the peaceful scene around Kagome was shattered in her mind set, when she was suddenly torn from her dream-like state, by a voice calling out to her in a hoarse whisper, "Help me."

"Who-Who's there," she called out hesitantly. She stood up slowly from her spot on her rock and her eyes began to scan the deep shadows amongst the trees surrounding her, barely being able to make out anything at all.

"Help me," the voice cried out again.

It was then that Kagome realized that the voice was coming from inside her head, and not from amongst the shadows caressing the trees surrounding her as she had originally thought.

"Who are you," she whispered out between her trembling lips.

The voice did not giver her a reply and simply said, "Come to me. Please, help me."

With the voice still echoing within the walls of her mind, she heard a loud, shrill whistle tear and burn through her skull like fire. She sank to her knees, holding her ears and writhing in agony on the floor as the shrill noise continued. As her defenses gradually began to weaken, Kagome felt her control over her body slip from her conscious control, and she was suddenly manipulated into standing on her feet. Then almost as suddenly as the noise began, she was defying the laws of gravity and soaring through the air amongst the moon and stars. Kagome could do nothing as the scenery below her rushed by, and thus she gave up her struggles, to avoid breaking the concentration of whoever was controlling her, and prevent herself from plummeting downward in mid-air.

After what seemed like a millennium, Kagome's controller finally allowed her to descend towards the Earth once more. When her feet finally touched down on the solid ground, she found herself in a whole new forest area. From what she could make out in the midnight darkness of the night, there were tall trees shrouded in the deep shadows of the night and off in the distance she could just barely make out faint lights, which to her signified that there was a village nearby. Her manipulator however, didn't allow her to take in her surroundings for long, for she soon found her legs carrying her towards a nearby opening in the trees. As she was blindly led through the darkness, she soon began to make out a small cavern sitting far off from the rest of the trees.

Kagome soon found her manipulator's intention was to bring her to the mouth of the cave. She still could do nothing, now having lost all conscious control over her body. She was then drawn deep into the depths of the cave and she found herself walking along the slippery, wet stones along the floor. The farther she was drawn into the darkness, the clearer things became and pretty soon she could see a small oil lamp, emanating a pale, dim light long the cavern's stone walls and illuminating a figure lying on the floor. As she was drawn even closer to the lamp and the figure, lying nearly motionless on the cold stone floor, she began to make out some physical features: teal hair, crimson eyes, and feather-like antennas protruding from its pale forehead. Pretty soon the pieces of the puzzle began to come together and she came to a startling realization as she came face to face with her manipulator—Menomaru.

A/N: So What'd you think? Please send me reviews; I really want to know what you thought of this first chapter. The pairing will come in the next chapter, but it's up to you to give me as many reviews as you can and tell me if you want me to continue this story. If I don't get enough reviews, then I'll just discontinue the story, all right.

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry, but hey what can I do with all the stress I'm dealing with right now, so please forgive me. And now, on with the story! Oh and just a quick question, does anyone know if Menomeru is a moth demon or not?

Disclaimer: All right to prevent a future law suit in my near future, I proclaim to all of you that I **don't** own Inuyasha, which is probably a good thing, though I would like some of that money that Rumiko-san has. Sigh Aww well!

Drawn Like a Moth to a Flame

Kagome stood frozen before Menomaru as she stared into the crimson eyes of the moth demon. She watched, still rooted to her spot two feet away, as he struggled to sit up, a look of pain showing clear on his face. When he lifted a hand to beckon her over, she shook her head fiercely, still frozen to her spot, not realizing she had conscious control over her body again and that she could easily escape from him.

"No . . . " she rasped. "No you're dead. How can you still be here on this Earth?"

Menomaru finally gave up his attempt and decided to bring her too him through his own will. When he clamored up onto his feet and started to approach her, his knees gave out and he collapsed onto the stone cold, cavern floor, holding his ribs as his body impacted with the ground.

Kagome couldn't help but become anxious when he lay on the ground moaning in pain and she hadn't realized she had moved towards him, until she found herself kneeling by his side. Once she was close enough to him, she could just make out the wounds decorating his torso and arms in a spectrum of colorful bruises and gashes, by the faint light emitting from the oil lamp nearby. Although she didn't want to be anywhere near him, she knew she couldn't just leave him there to suffer from his grisly disposition. She reached her hands behind his head and lifted it onto her lap, carefully, true concern apparent in her mocha-chocolate eyes as she stared down at him. He looked up at her with a blank expression, his crimson eyes looking deep within hers and his lips moving as he tried to communicate something to her.

Kagome leaned in closer, trying to make out what he was saying, but all she could make out were small gasps of air. She pulled back slowly with a look of confusion playing upon her features, still unable to discern what he was trying desperately to tell her. That is until she heard his voice echo inside her head, 'Please . . . help me.'

Kagome gasped at suddenly hearing his voice inside her head again and thought, 'Is he communicating with me telepathically?'

'Yes' she heard him answer inside her head.

'And he can read my thoughts' she thought in disbelief.

'Yes I can read your thoughts too. Now please, help me.'

'Sure. But what can I do to help?'

'Water . . . bring me water. And bandages too.'

'Okay, but where can I find what I need' she asked him with her thoughts.

'Go to the nearby village and ask the headmaster there for bandages and a basin. Then go to the nearby stream to collect some water.'

'All right, that's fine, but what if I run into to demons on the way there and back?'

'Don't worry, if anything should happen, I'll take over and fight for you' he assured her telepathically.

'Okay, I'll be back' she told him with her thoughts. She then picked up his head and carefully set it back down on the stone, cold floor of the cavern. She then stood up and turned on her heel, exiting the dark cavern and stepping out into the humid night air.

Kagome found locating the village simple enough and ascertaining the bandages and basin just as easy. It wasn't until she was filling the basin with water from the stream, did she run into some real problems. She soon found herself face-to-face with a red-eyed slithery demon, coiling up like a snake and preparing to strike.

'M-Menomaru' she thought as she took a few tentative steps backwards before falling backwards on her backside in fear.

'Don't worry' she heard him whisper inside her head, before she felt control over her body slip from her grasp. She soon felt herself lifting off the ground, just as the demon struck the ground where she was situated only a few seconds ago. She ascended rather quickly into the air, somersaulting in mid-air before landing lithely on her feet a small distance away from the befuddled demon. It turned around with lightning speed, coiling up for another attack, before lashing out again. Kagome felt like she was on the outside looking in as Menomaru manipulated her body into flipping through the air, defying gravity in every single way, and landing a few feet away from the demon again. She then watched as her nails glowed yellow and her arm pulled back, thrusting outward towards the demon and launching the tips at it.

The razor sharp tips pierced through the demon, its body bursting in a flash of light. As soon as the immediate danger had passed, she felt herself again gain control of her body once again, feeling almost as if her spirit had dropped back inside her body. She stumbled a bit, trying to regain her composure after her out of body experience. She went over to the edge of the stream where she dropped the basin and the bandages she obtained. After she refilled the basin again, she started to make her way back towards the cave where Menomaru was awaiting her medical aid. Before she could make it through the entrance of the cave and to the safety it held however, she came across several demons that blocked her way.

This time Kagome wasn't as worried and calmly set her objects aside, awaiting Menomaru's monotone voice to echo within the walls of her mind. The demons soon began to close in on her and she slowly backed away. When her back hit a tree, however, she knew she was in trouble and prayed feverishly for Menomaru to save her.

'Relax. All I need you to do is pull a handful of leaves from that tree branch hanging above you and I'll handle the rest.'

'Okay.'

She did as Menomaru requested and tore a handful of the fresh green leaves from the tree branch and felt a surge of power flow through her like a torrential wave, and in a flash of pink light, the lush green vegetation morphed into a bow and quiver of arrows. From then on she could feel Menomaru's hold on her relinquish from her body as she drew on her own power to fire sacred arrows at the surrounding demons intending to annihilate her. She was glad that Menomaru trusted in her ability to handle the demons using her power, so much so, that she felt absolutely on her own. That suited her just fine and she was pleased that she didn't have to rely on anyone to fight her battles this time, finishing off the last of the demons in no time. As the bow and the last of the arrows reverted back to their original forms, Kagome grabbed her supplies and jogged back to the cave housing an injured Menomaru.

Kagome entered the darkness of the cave silently, and as she approached the lighter portion of the cave, illuminated by the dim glow of the oil lamp, she found Menomaru lying in the same place she left him. After kneeling beside him, she set her things aside and placed her palm over his forehead to check if he had a fever. It became apparent to her, as she caressed his forehead, that she wasn't going to be able to gauge whether he had a fever or not, seeing as she believed a demon's normal body temperature was higher than any human's.

'Well something cold over his forehead won't hurt' she thought as she tore a wide strip of the cloth that the headmaster gave to her, along with the bandages and soaked it in water. She then gently placed it over his heated forehead and smoothed it over with the palm of her hand. However, she soon realized that she neglected the fact that he may be dehydrated as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. "I forgot to get you water. I'll be right back."

Before she could rush out of the cave and retrieve water from the nearby stream, Menomaru took a firm hold about her wrist, halting her progress and holding her in place.

'No, it's all right' she heard him whisper across her mind. 'Just please stay with me.'

"All right," she said, kneeling beside him once again. She reached over and grabbed the basin of water, tore a piece of cloth again and soaked it in water so she could cleanse his wounds. Once that task was complete, she started to bandage his wounds carefully, starting with his arms.

'And whoever said that those First Aid classes wouldn't come in handy' she thought as she worked with a clear mind and steady purpose, while properly tending to Menomeru's wounds.

The hardest part came when she had to bandage his bruised torso, which she suspected from his earlier impact with the cavern floor, that his ribs were undoubtedly broken. Even the lightest of her touches along his bare chest, made him rear up and wince in pain.

"Listen to me, Menomaru. I need you to sit up so I can bandage your ribs. And you need to hold absolutely still or I won't do it right."

He nodded faintly and slowly began to sit up, being extra careful not to shift his already broken ribs. Finally with the help of Kagome, Menomaru was sitting up, enabling her to wrap his ribs tightly with several bandages.

Once the last of the bandages were wound securely about his ribs, she asked, "How does that feel?"

"Much better," he whispered.

She was glad she was able to help him and just sat there for a while, staring off at the illuminated cavern walls, that is, until she saw Menomaru shift from the corner of her eye, attracting her attention to him, her gaze coming to rest upon his face. As she stared upon his visage, she noticed a small gash that she overlooked, marring his beautiful face, and couldn't help finding herself wanting to cleanse it and possibly bandage it like his other wounds. She tore another piece of cloth, soaking it in the cool water from the basin, and leaned in closer to Menomaru, so that she could wipe away the dried up blood and dirt spattered there. She dabbed at it lightly, so as not to hurt him, satisfied when the gash had been meticulously cleansed.

However, when she made a move to shift away from him, Menomaru took a hold of her hand, leaning in close; so close that she could feel his breath fanning her face lightly. Her breath caught in her throat for a few moments, before coming out as labored gasps—her heart beating a steady rhythmic beat within her chest. She locked gazes with his riveting, crimson eyes, noting the look burning there; he looked as though he wanted to kiss her. And as he leaned in even closer, he looked as though he would, but at the last moment, his advancement towards her lips halted and he opted to brushing his soft lips along the delicate skin of the back of her hand.

'Thank you' he whispered across her mind, his words wrapping about her like silk and sending shivers up and down her spine.

Almost as suddenly as he leaned in close proximity to her, he pulled away, and settled down to rest on the stone cold floor of the cave, getting as comfortable as he possibly could. Kagome sat rooted to her spot for a few brief moments after having Menomaru so close to her, trying to regain her composure. After a while she let out a deep sigh, and leaned her back against the cavern walls, still a bit flustered from that brief, charged moment, while also trying to avert her gaze and prevent it from falling upon the injured, inert form of the demon lying only a few feet away from her. Yet no matter how hard she tried, her gaze always found its way to him as curiosity often got the better of her and she ended up staring at him again, with apparent fascination.

Menomaru could sense her gaze fall upon him once again, but he chose to ignore it, yet he couldn't seem to rid himself of the curious need to find out what was troubling her mind, for he could sense the inner turmoil her mind was radiating to him through their psychic connection. Rather than simply reading her mind to find out what was causing it to be a jumbled mess of thoughts he decided to just question her up front.

"What is troubling you," he asked with some semblance of sympathy hidden within his voice.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice echoing along the solid walls and ceased staring at him, averting her gaze to somewhere else less fascinating inside the tiny cave as she fumbled out an answer. "Um . . . uh . . . what do you mean? Nothing is bothering me."

"Do not lie to me. I can read the disconcertment coming off you in waves. You wish to ask something about me."

"Yeah . . . " she said as she let out a sigh. 'There's no use in lying to a demon that can read my every thoughts' she thought as she slowly, reluctantly gave in.

"I wish to know how you survived after our last battle with you and who injured you?"

"Well . . . " he said as he shifted onto his left side, so that he was facing her while still lying on the floor, "when you and Inuyasha combined your attacks and destroyed my body, my original demon blood protected me and severed my bond to my father's power, the late Hyouga, and thus, you only destroyed my father's power, but not me."

"Then what happened after you escaped us that day," Kagome asked in earnest from her spot only a few feet away.

"I returned to the continent where my clan resided, in shame. It was there that I was challenged, shortly after our epic battle, by one of the members of my clan for leadership by Kageromaru. Well due to my injuries from our battle, I ended up losing the challenge and I fled for my life, and was banished. At that point I was near the brink of death, and that's when I called you to come and assist me."

"Oh," she said after he finished his tale.

Soon afterwards an ominous silence settled about them, and Menomaru sensed that he had answered her questions and that her mind had settled. With that knowledge he shifted onto his right side and settled down to rest once again. Kagome soon decided to do the same, propping herself up against the wall and closing her eyes so that she could get some sleep.

'I wonder when Menomaru will allow me to return to my friends. They must be worried sick about me.' Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off into a deep slumber inside the cave.

Menomaru awoke a few hours later to find that the temperature inside the cave had dropped a significant number of digits and that dawn was vastly approaching. He looked over to find Kagome sleeping in the last place he saw her, before he drifted off himself, and took note of the involuntary shivers that shook her petite frame. He realized that she was undoubtedly cold from the cooler temperatures of the approaching dawn and couldn't help feeling sympathetic towards her. He felt that he was indebted to her for coming to his aid and saving his life, so he decided the least he could due was keep her warm and prevent her from catching a cold from the chill air of pre-dawn. He slowly eased himself up from his warm place on the cavern floor and stood slowly, so as not to disturb his tightly bound ribs, and walked over to her.

Once there, he situated himself next to her, scooped her up off of the icy, chill ground of the cavern floor, and eased her into his lap. She barely even noticed this and only shifted a bit in her sleep, moaned and sighed as she leaned against the warmth of his body. Menomaru couldn't help but note the softness of her bare skin as it brushed across his own and he couldn't ignore the intoxicating scent that was radiating from her. He buried his face in her hair, reveling in the feel of the silky strands as they caressed his face and took one quick whiff of her scent, memorizing it, before he leaned his head against her own, cradled her tightly against his chest, and drifted off into a comfortable relaxing sleep.

A/N: So what'd you think? Next chapter will have some more fluffy moments and stuff, but you'll have to wait a while for the update because school has got me stressed out. Oh the name Kageromaru has no relation to Naraku's incarnation, I just chose the name 'cuz I like sound of it and it rhymes with Menomaru's name! LOL! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll leave me a review! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry to all those waiting for this installment, I know it's been a while. So here's chapter three! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No way! _**No way**_,will I ever own anything associated with the Inuyasha characters! Though I do own this plot! Sticks her tongue out like a five year old.

Drawn Like A Moth to a Flame

Kagome awoke to the persistent chirping of early morning birds outside the cave, feeling too unbelievably comfortable to move and fully awaken from her sleep. Surprisingly she slept rather well considering the fact that she was alone in a cave with her former enemy, who had once taken over her conscious control over her body and used her in his nefarious scheme to force her to kill Inuyasha. As she lay there with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, she tried to force herself to drift back to sleep—fiercely trying to block out all noise of the morning. She felt unbelievably warm, almost as if a comforter had been wrapped around while she slept.

'But that's impossible. Comforters don't exist in the Feudal Era. So what's keeping me so warm?'

Kagome was vaguely aware of warm breath caressing her neck in soft little sighs of contented sleep and strong arms wrapped around her midsection—holding her back firmly against a bare firm chest, despite the chaffing feeling of something scratching along her neck. It was then that reality dawned on her and came crashing down upon her; Menomaru was the one keeping her warm and it was_ his_ bare, bandaged chest that she was being pressed against; his hot stimulating breath that was caressing the back of her neck. Her entire face burned a bright tomato red and she scrambled to break his grasp and get away.

'This is just too embarrassing' she thought as she frantically tried to break his grasp in her flustered state. 'How on earth did I end up in such a compromising—not to mention embarrassing—predicament?'

All her movement about his lap finally awoke Menomaru from his slumber and he immediately sensed her discomfort releasing her from his grasp to her relief. She scrambled backwards along the floor of the stone-cold cavern, unaware of the scrapes along her legs she was causing with her frantic, retreating movements. When she finally settled down she asked, "Wha-what was I doing on your lap?"

Menomaru hesitated in answering her question—being torn between teasing her and seeing more of her flustered reactions or telling her the straight up truth. To be honest, he found her frazzled state to be quite entertaining, which was totally outside his usual interests. He generally had little to do with humans and he found them all together dull. Yet, he found this young miko before the most interesting of them all. So he decided that he wouldn't tease her, for now at least.

"I was keeping you warm from the early dawn chill because you had started to tremble violently. I felt at least part of my debt to you for you saving my life yesterday would be repaid if I kept you from catching a cold."

"O-oh . . . " was all she managed to get out as she stared at his utterly stoic expression.

'And here I thought his intentions were dishonorable, almost perverted. I've been around that hentai Miroku for far _too_ long!'

Kagome was still feeling entirely flustered at the moment especially being in Menomaru's presence. A moment of fresh air was sounding pretty good at the moment.

"Um . . . I'm gonna go out by the stream and get some fresh air."

Menomaru simply shrugged and she scrambled to her feet clumsily and forced herself not to run out the cave and away from the weight of his gaze.

'What's wrong with me? He barely even said anything and I'm all flustered and giddy like a schoolgirl. My legs feel like rubber and I can taste my pulse in my mouth. Why does he have such an effect on me?'

She hadn't left yet but she was just about to when she heard him whisper across her mind like an icy, inner wind, 'Be careful.'

That halted her movements for a fraction of a second and she was tempted to turn back and see the look that accompanied his words. She fought down the urge and walked away, though not without an unwanted blush creeping up her cheeks.

Kagome sat down at the edge of the stream where she had gathered water for Menomaru the night before. She idly picked up a pebble and hurled it half-heartedly into the slow moving current. She couldn't believe she had embarrassed herself like she had in front of Menomaru. She was practically a puddle on the floor when he had simply looked at her and whispered words of care to her across her mind. She let out a sigh and tossed another pebble into the water before her, causing the water's surface to tremble and distort her reflection.

When the water settled again, she found a shadow leaning over her in the water's reflection and her heart leapt in her chest. She grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a rock, planning to defend herself as much as she could in the face of danger. She jumped up from her perch near the water's edge and whirled around on her heel to face her enemy; she wasn't prepared when she slammed right into a solid chest. She stumbled backwards and nearly fell, but forced herself to keep on her feet before she began her assault. She didn't bother to look at her enemy's face and simply bum rushed the figure, ready to beat them to a pulp with her rock.

When her wrist was caught by their grip, she raised her other fist to beat the figure's chest. When that wrist was caught as well she finally looked up at her enemy's face to find Menomaru standing before her, with her clenched fists held tightly in his grasp. She collapsed then, leaning heavily against him as relief washed over her and the adrenaline rush caused by potential danger faded away, leaving her feeling foolish and simply exhausted. Menomaru was surprised when she leaned her full weight upon him, her hands going limp in his grasp and falling back to her sides. He could sense her fear, almost taste it on his tongue and his demon blood relished in the tangy flavor of her choking fear, like a sweet candy.

The more compassionate side of him decided to comfort her and he rested his arms lightly around her trembling torso. After a while, Kagome became aware of Menomaru's arms wrapped strongly about her and that brought her back to reality in a rush, bringing a cherry red blush to her cheeks. She tried not to jerk away from him and simply pushed away lightly, applying pressure to his chest, which melded to hers rather nicely. Menomaru immediately got the hint and pulled away. With the psychic bond they shared, he knew her every thought and feeling and felt her embarrassment rather than saw it plain on her face.

She turned away faster than she had intended on her heel, nearly wrenching it into a painful twist. She refused to meet his gaze and walked as steadily as she could to the stream's edge picking up pebbles again and throwing them half-heartedly into the water. Kagome felt more than heard him sit down beside her, a scant few feet away, but still close enough for her to feel the heat his body radiated.

'The very same warmth he encased me in through the morning light to keep me from falling ill' she thought picking up another pebble and tossing it in.

A soft breeze that disturbed the tree branches above them filled the silence between them; then all was silent again. Kagome couldn't help wanting to fill the empty silence that stretched between them. It was so silent that she feared she had gone deaf with the ringing silence in her ears. Without meaning to her gaze flicked over to the moth demon sitting beside her with a few feet of space stretching between them and she noticed that he had removed his bandages. She also noticed that his wounds were pretty much healed except for a few light scars that dribbled down his chest that she knew would heal in good time.

'I can't believe I was pressed so close to his bare chest like that! I mean it was only hug and yet it's still embarrassing! What would Inuyasha and the others think? Oh kami . . . Inuyasha! How can I look at another demon in such a way and still have feelings for Inuyasha? I guess I'm just as two-timing as Inuyasha sometimes. I wonder when I'll ever be able to see them again? They're probably worried sick about me. '

Kagome let out a heavy sigh then and brought her knees up to her chest so she could rest her chin on the tops of them. Menomaru watched from his perch as emotions floated upon her face, ranging from thoughtfulness, to embarrassment, to full on depression in the blink of an eye. He read her thoughts easily because she wasn't as guarded with her thoughts and found the root of her depression to lie with not being amongst her friends. He felt a stabbing pain tear through his heart as he realized it was all due to his need of her aid that had caused her thoughts to take a sickening turn for the worst.

'If I hadn't forced her to come against her will she wouldn't feel the way she does now' he thought with utter despair as guilt gripped his heart like a vice.

Never before had the emotions and thoughts of a human he had manipulated into to doing his bidding affected him in such a strong way. He was suddenly compelled to relieve the ache in her heart that called out to the company of her friends and comfort her, even if it meant he would lose her. He knew at that moment that he would do anything to appease her and make her happy again, even if he was partly out to relieve his own guilt. He reached over to her with only the intention of comforting her on his mind, unbeknownst to Kagome who was staring at her reflection in the water.

When his hand came to rest at her side and he started to close the gap between them, Kagome gave out a shriek of surprise and slipped out of his grasp. Menomaru pulled the offending hand away immediately, almost as if he had been burned and stared at Kagome from a few feet away. He watched as a blush of embarrassment crept up her neck and up to her pale cheeks and then heard a small giggle slip from her.

"What's wrong," he asked keeping his face utterly blank and forced himself to hide his befuddlement.

"N-nothing," she said as she finally let loose the giggle she was trying desperately to hold in, which soon turned into a full-blown laugh. Her laugh was like a sweet melody to his ears and he relished in the beautiful tinkling sound that rung from deep within her.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"It's just . . . you touched my ticklish spot," Kagome said between bouts of laughter while wiping away her tears of mirth.

Menomaru had heard of such sensitive areas that made humans squirm in a fit of laughter; for some it was their neck, the heels of their feet, and the most common was the side of the stomach. This was also true for Kagome and her most sensitive area happened to be the sides of her stomach and so he decided to explore this area a little more. Besides he could sense the happiness flow back into her veins in a liquid rush, and for a moment he could feel her mind ease and her thoughts shift away from the depressing subject of never seeing her friends again. He suddenly felt desperate to prolong her happiness in any way he could and making her laugh was certainly a way to do so. He moved in close again while Kagome was distracted with wiping her tears of mirth away and sat hovering over her.

Kagome squeaked in surprise when she found Menomaru leaning ever so close to her, with his breath fanning her face lightly. She felt her face warm and her heartbeat quicken when she asked, "W-What are you doing?"

He didn't answer but closed the gap between them and gripped her sides ever so gently and caressed them lightly in a tentative tickle. She squealed in surprise and writhed against his touch before pulling away sharply. She laughed—a beauteous sound—and Menomaru moved towards her again as she tried to catch her breath. She noticed right away and picked herself up from the ground and ran, while melodious laughter bubbled up from her throat. Menomaru followed suit, chasing her; this was no longer a simple ploy to make her laugh and feel happy—this was now a cat and mouse game and guess who was the mouse? Menomaru chased Kagome through the nearby forest at an easy-going pace while Kagome ran at full speed, her breath coming in shallow gasps as she playfully ran from him.

He was in no hurry to catch up with her, because he knew she was bound to back herself into a corner sooner or later, and sure enough, she did just that. When he arrived upon the clearing she had come to a stop in, he found her leaning against a tree for support as she panted heavily.

"You're trapped," he said as he approached her slowly. "There's nowhere else to run . . . what will you do now?"

Kagome looked at his approaching form, knowing what was coming next. "I don't know what I'll do . . . maybe plead for mercy?"

"Mercy? That is a distant word that doesn't exist in my vocabulary," he said. He smiled then, a devilish, lopsided grin that made her feel like melting right on the spot.

'Oh kami . . . he's going to touch me! Wait what am I getting all excited for! He's only going to tickle me. There's no attraction of heat that will form between us by the mere innocent touch of his hands' she thought as he finally closed the immense gap that separated them and stood hovering over her.

Though with him standing so close, his breath a warm caress along her face and her heart pounding in her chest, she wasn't so sure a chaste a game of cat and mouse _wouldn't_ develop into something more.

With no more hesitation he brought his fingers down to caress her sides and she bit her lip to hold back her giggle. He increased the intensity of his tickling caresses and she finally let loose her laugh, as if she had been holding her breath and may have exploded if she hadn't released it. She wriggled against his hands trying to get away, but she didn't seem to have the energy and only laughed aloud as tears of mirth streamed down her face. Menomaru continued his teasing assault and soon her knees buckled and gave way so that she was on her knees in the soft, dew-soaked grass. He followed her movements downward and continued to tickle her until she lay writhing with bouts of laughter in the damp grass.

Menomaru straddled her body without thinking and continued to tickle her feverishly, enjoying making her laugh and feeling her mind at utter peace and ease for a time. After a while, Kagome finally squealed for mercy between bouts of rich laughter and Menomaru finally let up and pulled back, so that he was leaning over her on all fours. Neither Menomaru nor Kagome had yet to realize the position they were in and just focused on collecting themselves and catching their breath. Kagome was the first one to notice their position and she blushed a bright shade of crimson, averting her gaze, but she didn't push him away. When she finally built up the courage to look him in the eye again, she found that he had leaned in closer to her and that his lips were only a few millimeters away from pressing against her own.

'Oh Kami, he's going to kiss me! And oh how I want him to kiss me, though I don't know the reason as to why I want him to so bad' she thought as he hovered over her, almost motionless aside from the blinking of his eyes—those exotically, alluring crimson eyes of his.

Menomaru could read her every thought as if they were plainly written on her face, but yet he gave nothing away that said he knew what she was thinking. He wanted to kiss her as badly as her thoughts were crying out to him to kiss her, but he hesitated. He knew kissing her would only complicate things and she would grow even more emotionally attached to him if he did so. He admitted that he did care deeply for her and didn't want anything to happen to her, but he also didn't want to see her sad in case something happened to him. So instead of kissing her like he had been burning to do, he pulled away from her and held out his hand to help her up.

Kagome felt the cool breeze of the early summer air reach her and she shivered lightly at the absence of Menomaru's body warmth shielding her from the cold. She looked up at him and found him standing above her with his hand outstretched to help her stand. She almost wanted to pull him back, to feel his warmth, but she didn't and just allowed him to pull her from off the ground when she gave him her hand. She tried to keep the hurt from her face, but Menomaru could sense the change in her thoughts and he felt a sickening stab of pain at having caused her pain once again. When he went to pull his hand from hers, she wrapped hers around his fully, gripping it firmly so he couldn't let go.

Kagome's hand felt warm in his and holding it felt as natural as breathing. He in return gripped her hand more firmly in his own and they walked off in the general direction of the stream and the cave. Kagome felt comfortable holding Menomaru's hand and she hardly felt embarrassed at having him so close to her side. It was the warm comfort of the heat his demon body radiated that relaxed her and was all she thought about as they returned to the cave. Once there, Kagome settled into a thoughtful silence and Menomaru could sense her distress underneath her oddly stoic expression.

He read her easily and knew the source of her distress were her friends. He wanted to see her happy again and he knew it meant that he had to give her up in order to do so. "Do you miss them," he asked after a while.

Kagome jumped when Menomaru's voice shattered the silence between them. She turned to him then, a clear look of puzzlement on her visage. "Miss whom," she asked.

"Your friends. Do you miss them?"

Kagome turned her gaze away from him, staring at the ground before she looked up at him and whispered, "Yes . . . " before her voice cracked and tears welled in her eyes.

Menomaru sighed lightly, as her strong emotions choked him like a thick, tightening noose about his neck. "Then I shall permit you to return to them," he said, a tinge of bitterness lacing his words that had everything to do with her absence on the 'morrow.

Kagome looked up surprised and she wiped gently at her tears as she said, "Really? You'd permit me to return to them?"

"Yes . . . "

Kagome smiled lightly at the thought of seeing her friends. Part of her was overjoyed that she would be seeing her friends and the other part was reluctant to leave. She swiveled her gaze to the moth demon across from her and found a pained look he tried to hide, suddenly plain on his face. She went to him then, on impulse, and placed a warm hand against his face.

She turned it so that he was looking directly at her and said, "Thank you Menomaru. I'll never forget your kind-hearted hospitality. Now tell me is there anything I can do for you?"

He captured her gaze with his and said, "Yes. Please stay with me this last night and I will allow you to return to your friends tomorrow."

"All right," she said nodding her approval. When she went to pull away, Menomaru caught her hand as it was sliding away from his face and kissed the back of it lightly, sending a rush of heat through her.

"Thank you," he whispered against her thoughts.

That night Kagome fell asleep in Menomaru's arms, wrapped in his warmth and her thoughts on everything but her final parting with Menomaru.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it! Please review!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's been a long time since I updated this story but this time around I'm planning to write two chapters! Woot, woot! But anyway enjoy this chapter and the next one to follow!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I know I don't own Inuyasha, but can't a girl dream!

Drawn Like a Moth to a Flame

The silent hiss of rain outside the cave drew a restless Kagome out of her twilight sleep. Thoughts of her departure from Menomaru's presence had plagued her mind all night. No longer content to stay wrapped in the demon warmth Menomaru's body radiated, Kagome slid away from him and out into the pelting rain that came as a relief to her, mirroring her mood.

******

Menomaru awoke not long after Kagome's departure, scanning the cave for her comforting presence, but she was nowhere to be found. He wasn't concerned by her absence though, for he could sense the turmoil of her thoughts outside the cave like a distant tug in the back of his mind. Her thoughts held a magnetic pull that drew him from his perch against the cave wall and out into the rain. The delicate droplets of moisture dampened his hair and bathed his bare upper body in a misty sheen of liquid. He found that she had wandered father away from the cave than would have been wise, standing amongst the majestic foliage that cropped the trees gracefully surrounding her. He made not a sound as he approached her, his throat constricting as he read her every thought.

Menomaru was fully aware that she was torn between wanting to see her friends and staying with him and he selfishly wished he could force her into remaining by his side. This however, was unfair on his part since he would be taking advantage of her seemingly never-ending stock of pure devotion that plagued her being. He didn't want to stand in the way of her freedom and knew that her life would be in immediate danger should she reside with him any longer. _It's better this way_ he had to keep telling himself, but his words proved to be unconvincing even to his own ears.

Once he was near her side, Kagome turned to face him, trying to hide the apparent anguish that played upon her features. The rain had soaked her through, matting her hair in thick patches against her forehead and cheeks. Her tears mixed well with the falling rain and it made it hard for Menomaru to distinguish her tears from the gentle trails of raindrops sliding languidly down her cheeks.

Before he could stop himself he asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome sucked in a sobbing gasp of air as she tried to compose herself enough to voice the intense emotions coursing through her. "I don't want to leave you," she said at last, tears flowing in a never-ending stream of liquid warmth down her damp, pallid cheeks.

Unable to control himself, Menomaru brushed delicate fingers across her cheekbone and up to hairline before letting his hand drop back to his side. "You must understand Kagome that by choosing to stay with me, you are jeopardizing your very life. It's too dangerous. You're better off with your friends." The last was said with a slight falter that barely escaped Kagome's notice.

"Do you truly want me to leave you," she asked, emotion thickening her words and constricting her throat with its potency.

For the first time Menomaru had to look away from her gaze, unwillingly to lie to her, but also reluctant to declare his feelings for her. Menomaru nearly jolted at the slight contact of her hand caressing his face in a loving manner. He swiveled his gaze to meet hers, eyelashes leaden with moisture from the rain.

He blinked the droplets away gracefully mesmerizing Kagome for a space of time before he said, "No . . . "

Kagome did a slow blink, letting his words sink in before she questioned, "Why then? Why are you so adamant to get rid of me?"

"Because my enemies are converging on my location as we speak and it's no longer safe for you to be with me."

"But you want me to stay, don't you?"

Menomaru simply nodded, but said, "The danger is great and I don't intend to put your life on the line any longer."

"What does it matter anymore? You have already involved me and I can't simply leave you now that I know that your enemies are closing in on you. You haven't even regained your strength to fight a decent battle let alone survive!"

"You have done all you can and now you must leave me to face my fate. My safety is no longer your concern."

"I don't care! Do you know what it would do to me to know that after all my efforts to save, that you died in a pool of your own blood? Don't know the anguish I endured dreaming of you continuously dying . . . "

Menomaru reached for her but she batted his hands away, turning her back to him in a fuming spin of anger. Menomaru hands descended on her shoulders lightly and she shrugged out his hold attempting to stalk off farther into the leafy canopy of the forest. He caught her wrist firmly and she wheeled on him, beating his chest in a feeble attempt to escape him. He took each blow, his face a stoic mask as he allowed her to relieve her frustration. When at last her pent up exertion fueled by her anger fizzled down to nothing, he gathered her sobbing frame against him as she dissolved into a bout of endless tears. He held her tight as she cried, feeling guilt tug incessantly at his every thought. He didn't want to send her away, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Neither one of them were aware that the rain had slowed to a hazy mist of moisture leaving them coated in a slick sheen of condensation, so absorbed were they in their embrace. As the rain slowed, so had the flow of her tears and her sobbing was reduced to no more than little hiccups.

Kagome clung to him desperately, fiercely holding onto the hope of staying with him a little longer and reveling in the comfort his arms wrapped about her brought. At last Menomaru parted from her, holding her in the circle of his arms as she wiped away the last of her stray tears. He swept the damp hair that clung to her face and his tenderness sent a coursing wave of heat through her. Menomaru picked up on how her thoughts began to reflect how badly she had wanted him to kiss her yesterday and how now she was hoping he would close the distance between them and press his lips to hers. Her thoughts adeptly mirrored his own and he felt inclined to fulfill both of their desires upon their final parting.

Kagome watched in frozen awe as Menomaru leaned those few inches separating their faces and pressed his lips tenderly to hers. His lips were surprisingly soft, melding perfectly with hers in a tingling rush of relieved tension. The swirl of power that coursed like an electric current between them only added to their heightened passion, which made Kagome all the more adamant to stay by his side as she flung her arms about his neck, forcefully willing him to hold her tighter. Menomaru knew the instant he captured her lips with his, that it was a mistake.

Though the kiss remained decidedly chaste, Menomaru knew that Kagome would become emotionally attached to him and this he knew for a fact would only create unnecessary complications when it came time for her to return to her friends. And despite this thought ringing clearly in his mind, he found himself reluctant to let her go, fighting to maintain the kiss as it was—chaste but of course not without passion. There was no way he could relinquish the feelings that were coursing through them— their bodies and their thoughts.

_I leave a piece of me with you_, she heard him whisper across her mind like the cautious caress of an afternoon breeze. _Take care Kagome_. And with that she felt his lips leave hers, the heat from his body diminishing despite her efforts to reclaim it. When at last she found enough courage to peer at her surroundings, her eyes settled on the familiar setting of Inuyasha's forest where she first found herself upon accidentally entering the Feudal era. The scenery provided little comfort and she sorely wished she were still enveloped in the comforting arms of Menomaru.

In the distance, Kagome could vaguely hear the dream-like shouts of Inuyasha and the others searching for her. Without hesitation, she began to sprint through the twisted array of trees, shrubs, and grass that adorned the deeper portions of the forest, seeking the source of her friends' cries of her name. Despite tripping over a gnarled tree root protruding from the ground, she made it to her friends without incidence. They turned to her, surprised by her sudden appearance, but apparent relief showing clear in their eyes as they approached her.

"Where have you been Kagome? It's been a day since you've been missing," Inuyasha exclaimed as he approached her and dropped firm hands onto her shoulder.

The others came up alongside them, Miroku being the one to pry Inuyasha's grip from Kagome's shoulders. "Take it easy Inuyasha," he said slipping easily into the role of the cool-headed mediator to keep the peace between the two. "No doubt Kagome has a reason as to why she has been missing for such an extended period of time. Are you all right Kagome?"

She nodded faintly, tactfully hiding her anxiety as she struggled to come up with a believable explanation as to why she had been missing. There was no way she could tell them the truth with out sending Inuyasha into a blind fury directed towards Menomaru. She didn't want any of them to seek him out for reasons she refused to admit to herself at the moment.

Kagome fidgeted, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her friends gazes before she said, "I had to go home to check on my family. It was my mother's birthday and Gramps asked me to come home two days before the celebration to help prepare and keep Mom out of the house."

She was unable to meet their gazes as she told her friends this brazen lie. How she hated to lie to her friends, but there was nothing she could do if she planned to keep her encounter with Menomaru a secret. Kagome could feel Sango's quizzical look settle upon the uneasiness of her face, but said nothing as they others seemed to accept her lie. Kagome was sure that the truth would eventually come out, but for now she was content to keep her everything in association with Menomaru—including her feelings—under lock and key, for now.

After several minutes of standing amongst the soothing rustle of the leafy canopy the trees formed above them, they began to head back to Kaede's village. Kagome followed close behind but slowed her pace as Inuyasha hung back to walk by her side. The others kept an even pace in front of them, giving the two of them enough privacy so that they were out of earshot. For a while Inuyasha said nothing and the silence steadily began to eat away at Kagome's patience and her nerves.

"What's up," she asked, stopping so that she could look up at him.

"It's nothing . . . I just thought I smelled the scent of a demon on you that's all. Probably just my imagination," he said leaving her side to catch up with the others.

Kagome trembled visibly as she thought of how close Inuyasha had come to uncovering her whereabouts. She was blissfully grateful that she didn't have to tell another lie again. _In fact_, she thought with a discomforting wrench to the heart, _I might not ever have to lie again with Menomaru out of my life_. She caught her breath at the thought of Menomaru lying dead in his own blood fanning out below his frigid, disturbingly still body. Never again would she look upon his face, feel his lips upon hers, or feel the comforting warmth of his body surround her in a surreal realm of security that no blanket could ever give.

These thoughts continued to tear at the tenderness of her heart and she had to force herself to push them away and with it, the dim prospect of ever seeing Menomaru—alive.

******

It had been a month since her encounter with Menomaru and Kagome's life had eased back into the complacent monotony that plagued her normal life. She hated this fact and frantically desired to be swept away by the sheer will of Menomaru's powers and taken to his side. She was no longer content amongst her friends, feeling something was lacking in her every day life. She had to admit that she missed the thrilling danger that accompanied Menomaru's presence and his exhilarating kiss, which left her astonishingly breathless. She dreamt of him often, of his comforting warmth, his riveting eyes, his heart-wrenching embrace, and sometimes his compelling voice, a whispering gentleness within her mind.

However, soon her dreams were once again taken over by darkness, no longer filled with the wistful desires that seized her heart.

******

In her dream she would find herself embraced by darkness, slithering and seething against her trembling form as she took tentative steps further into the depth of the abysmal dark. She would pause for a moment amongst the darkness after feeling something cool and solid clamp around her wrist with a heart-wrenching pang of metal closing around flesh. Staring down at her wrist now adorned by a golden manacle, she looked up to find that the chain extended into the darkness.

Cautiously she begins treading through the darkness, seeking out the person attached to the other manacle. She begins to note glowing red eyes suspended in the darkness and quickens her pace to reach the person she is undoubtedly connected too. At last when she is within visible range of the red eyes, Kagome discerns Menomaru's face from the imposing darkness. He reaches out to her, face an eerie façade of ease despite the wounds she could see adorning his chest in a lurid spectrum of bruises caked over with dry blood.

She watched his mouth move without sound and she struggled to hear what he could not seem to verbalize. Before she can move any closer to perhaps capture the meaning of his raspy whispers, a detached sword swoops down from the darkness and strikes Menomaru's shoulder with a thudding give of flesh that sends a geyser of blood spraying upward and out into the inky darkness surrounding them. Kagome watched in horror as Menomaru crashed to the floor, a pain-filled moan escaping him as blood began to pool steadily around his rapidly cooling body.

Suddenly eyes similar to Menomaru's appear in the darkness and Kagome stiffens, frozen in the arctic cold fear washing through her. No sound escaped Kagome's throat as she attempted to scream, her body impassive to her mind's commands to move. A startled gasp escaped her when the manacle and chain attached to her wrist began to emit a bright crimson light. Shortly after that she felt a sharp twist of pain that obscured her vision and drove her to her knees. And then the dream dissolves in a glowing flash of red light.

******

Try as she might, Kagome had trouble discerning the meaning behind her newest dream. Though she knew it did not bode well, and that it centered upon her and Menomaru, she wasn't entirely sure what the symbolism was behind the manacles that connected them in the dream. She had the same dream every night for two weeks like the last time, tormenting her every time her eyes fluttered closed, until a stubborn fear of sleep rooted itself within her. But after sleepless nights for a week, her body submitted to the uneasy comfort of sleep and Kagome had little choice but to watch the same scenes of her dream play back again within the confines of her mind.

However, instead of waking up as always with her body covered in a sweat and a piercing cry lodged in her throat, Kagome awoke to the same heart wrenching pain that plagued her dreams and forced her to her knees. A blinding fury of pain rushed through her body, forcing her onto her side in her sleeping bag. For several minutes she lie there, fighting off the tremors of pain that twisted her inside out and drew helpless whimpers from her. She couldn't understand what was going on, nor did the pain allow her enough room for thought of discernable coherency. When at last the pain ebbed away like the last embers of a fire being extinguished by a soft rain, Kagome rose up on all fours, her limbs trembling with the effort to keep her upright.

Something was wrong, she knew and she believed that Menomaru was being hurt somewhere. Somehow she was able to sense him through the mind-numbing pain that robbed her of all her senses and filled the vacancy of her mind with nothing but a burning sensation within her. Though fear gripped frantically at her heart, she forcefully shoved it aside and steeled her resolve for what she was about to do.

She was going to look for Menomaru no matter what it took and protect him, even if it the price came to be the sacrifice of her life.

A/N: I hoped this chapter was to everyone's expectations! Please leave a review! The next chapter will be posted this Wednesday.

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's late, but I didn't feel so well and it sort of messed up my focus. But anyway, enjoy this chapter because it's going to be a while before I come back around to updating the next chapters. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! You all know that!

Drawn Like a Moth to a Flame

After pausing a moment to regain her composure and gather enough strength to stand, Kagome scrambled to her feet quietly and began to prepare for her journey. After writing a faux note—encompassing yet another lie, explaining her disappearance—Kagome began to pack her things with anxious precision. Once she felt she had all that she needed and her bow and quiver of arrows were slung across her back, she stepped out into the silky shadows of another humid, summer night. Though determination quickened her step and boosted her bravado, doubt began to cloud her mind with speculative questions. How was she going to find Menomaru, let alone get to him in time to save him? She forced herself not to dwell on the prospect of arriving too late and finding Menomaru on the cusp of death.

After shaking this morbid thought thoroughly from her mind, Kagome began to reflect on Menomaru's last words. _I leave a piece of me with you_, he had said and the meaning behind them still left her mind in a befuddled mass of confusion. _What could he have meant_, Kagome thought to herself, conjuring up an image of Menomaru from that day. "Where are Menomaru? I need to get back to you. I need to see you again," she said aloud.

Then without warning, a tingling began to spread from her fingertips and all throughout her body and this feeling erupted in a swelling rush of power that drew a gasp from her. Before she could even think of contemplating what was going on, she was suddenly high above the trees, soaring through the gentle breeze that swept the bed of foliage that cropped the majestic oaks below her. Though she had no idea where she was headed, she prayed that her flight would eventually lead her to Menomaru.

******

Menomaru stumbled precariously through an unknown forest, darkened by the abysmal shadows that hugged each and every object around him. Though he was weary and worn from his battle with his enemies, fear of them closing in on him and at last erasing his existence stuck in his mind, forcing him to keep moving. He had known that his enemies were somewhere nearby, the instance he had sent Kagome back to her friends and he hastened to escape. But it was no use. Kageromaru had employed the aid of others who wished to see him dead and planted an ambush that would undoubtedly weaken him if not annihilate him all together. No doubt Kageromaru desired for his minions to wound him severely enough that it would make it all the more easier for him to deliver the final blow.

In the end Menomaru was left with small gashes that adorned his upper torso and back, which bleed slowly, draining him steadily of life. He knew almost instantly—when the shadows began to twist and twirl in a nauseating dance—that he was beginning to lose consciousness. He fought it however, trying to force his eyes to stay open and to keep his wits about him. The loss of blood however, was beginning to weaken his limbs to leaden extensions of his wounded body and he eventually gave into his body's pleas for reprieve, if only for a moment. Shuffling to a nearby tree, Menomaru rested his wounded body against its chafing bark and shut his eyes. He wasn't at all prepared when he slipped into the blissful confines of an unconscious slumber.

******

Kagome had been soaring through the air for hours now and the cool air rushing about her sent a shiver through her. But cold was not the only cause of her involuntary shiver; she was beginning to think that she would never be able to find Menomaru before dawn. By that time she felt she would be too late and be forced to face the horror that had haunted her dreams—Menomaru's slain form. When all hope began to drain from her and only a single drop remained, Kagome felt the wind whipping about her die around her as she descended to the ground below her amidst a forest shrouded in hungry shadows. When at last her feet touched the ground, the power receded, flowing upward and out in a breath-stealing gust of wind that rifled her hair.

When at last her breathing had returned to normal and coherent thoughts began to flood her mind, Kagome pulled out her flashlight and began to tentatively tread further into the forest. Menomaru's name trembled on her lips, but she refrained from calling out to him in the dark for fear of what could possibly be lurking nearby. She swept the bright beam of her flashlight over everything she happened to pass, searching with frantic eyes for Menomaru. When at last she found him, the flashlight nearly tumbled from her trembling hands and onto the forest floor.

There he lay—body a prone mass of pale skin and dried blood—against a tree as though resting, but Kagome couldn't be sure. He looked so cold and so very well and truly dead. It took a while for her mind to process the images before her, and when at last her mind recovered from its befuddlement, a scream tore from her throat. With its echo still ringing throughout the surrounding trees, Kagome rushed to Menomaru's side. She lifted his icy still form against her warmth, searching for the pulse in his neck and checking to make sure he was breathing. She was pleased to find that he was breathing and his pulse—though decidedly weak—was present. A relieved sigh eased out of her and she shook him lightly to rouse him from unconsciousness.

"Menomaru . . . please . . . wake up," she whispered down at him as she trailed warm hands against his face.

Kagome was unaware that she was being watched by several demonic red eyes from the surrounding shadows, that is, until she heard the tell-tale rustle of brush being disturbed by the careful tread of someone attempting to sneak up on her. Kagome stiffened noticeably and carefully rested Menomaru's body against the sturdy support of the tree.

"Who's there," she called out into the night. Her only response was a discomforting silence and the distant chirping of crickets.

With careful movements, Kagome drew an arrow back on her bow, aiming it haphazardly into the thick shadows. Someone was there she knew, and she wasn't going to allow them to hurt Menomaru, not if she was capable of staving them off. A gentle breeze easing through the trees preceded the appearance of the first demon; it surprised her by diving from the camouflage of a nearby tree, baring glistening fangs, bloodlust evident in its dark eyes. She caught a quick glimpse of its silhouette before it dove for her and Menomaru with a fierce growl emanating from its throat. With stunning accuracy, Kagome launched her arrow at the demon purifying it in a flash of light.

Not long after the light from her attack receded, several more demons appeared a level of menace lacing their expressions. "We'll have that moth demon miko," one of them hissed with arrogance. "And then we'll devour you."

Kagome hitched her chin higher as she said, "No chance. I'll purify before you have a chance to harm him."

"We'll see . . ." the same one replied before launching its attack.

The demon was fast, moving lithely towards Kagome; she had a moment of panic as she struggled to retain her steady aim. Her arrow whizzed by the demon and struck the ground in an earth-trembling explosion that threw off Kagome's balance off. Recovering rather quickly, Kagome gave up on trying to aim and fire another arrow at the demon and simply swung her bow—bathed in a good amount of spiritual power—striking the demon with a devastating blow that sent it in a prone arch several feet away. She wasted no time in aiming an arrow at the demon and fired it, purifying it upon the ground. The other demons met the same fate and Kagome wiped her sweat drenched brow, struggling to maintain standing until all the demons were defeated.

After defeating several more demons, Kagome realized with panic that she had used her last arrow. While she was distracted a demon sidled up behind her and dealt a stinging slash across her back that drew a scream of anguish from Kagome. The demon laughed behind her and she whirled on it in anger, propelling a blast of spiritual energy at the demon that purified it on contact. When she turned back to the demons in front of her, she found that they had multiplied and were forming a half circle around her and the prone form of Menomaru behind her.

She couldn't prevent the fear that marred her calm composure and made her tremble slightly with the prospect of failing Menomaru; his life was in her hands and she had to do what she could to protect him. Though she put on a tough façade, the demons could tell she had been weakened substantially by the wound to her upper back, and began to advance on her. Kagome's mind grew frantic as she attempted to devise a plan to destroy the demons and escape with Menomaru safely, but her attempts continually failed as her mind went blank with fear.

Just as the demons converged within a good distance of her to attack, Kagome felt that familiar rush of power before her fingernails began to glow a bright yellow. Without a second thought, Kagome launched the tips at the unsuspecting demons and several of them dissolved into ashes. Her attack didn't deter the other demons and they continued their destructive path towards her. Thrusting both her hands forward, Kagome's glowing nails elongated like small daggers, impaling five demons all at once. Once she pried her nails from the demons, they too dissolved into ashes and Kagome shifted her focus to the remaining demons.

Launching a single glowing tip above her into the trees, Kagome did a back flip, boosting herself into the air lithely. One demon followed suit, watching as Kagome snatched two leaves from the air before using the tree trunk to propel her into a somersault, zooming past the demon. Mid-flip, she transformed the leaves into a bow and arrow and aimed at the demon as she plummeted to the ground upside down.

"Hit the mark," she hissed in anger, launching her arrow before she twisted in mid-air and landed safely on her feet, her back to the demon.

In the background there was a flash of light as the demon was struck with the arrow and Kagome felt a satisfied smirk grace her lips before she wheeled on her heel and launched several tips of her nails at the remaining demons who had attempted to advance on a helpless Menomaru, reducing them to ashes. When at last all the demons were defeated, she felt the power leave her in a comforting rush. Sprinting over to Menomaru's side, she carefully hoisted him to his feet, draping his arm about her shoulders. Focusing her thoughts, she felt the power return and propel her into the air with Menomaru.

******

Kagome and Menomaru soared through the air as the sky began to brighten with the approaching light of dawn and it wasn't long before Kagome spotted a cave and dispelled the power so that they could land, before she shuffled over to the cave, supporting all of Menomaru's weight. Laying him down carefully and setting her backpack aside, she set out in search of firewood she could use to build an adequate campfire. Before leaving however, Kagome made sure to invoke a barrier to prevent any demons from getting to Menomaru while she was gone.

It didn't take long, and Kagome returned with an armful of firewood. She soon had a steady fire going, and the sound of its crackling roused Menomaru from unconsciousness. His eyes came to rest on the ceiling of the cave and panic settled in as he tried to figure out why he was there. He sat upright sharply, disturbing his wounds and forcing a sharp hiss from his parched lips. Kagome rushed to his side; worry clearly etched in the creasing of her brow.

"Are you all right," she asked.

"Yes . . . H-how did you get here?"

"I don't really know . . . I guess I flew," Kagome said with a sheepish grin.

Menomaru's eyes widened at this, but he said nothing more. Kagome, keeping silent as well, went over to her backpack and gathered her supplies before carefully cleansing and dressing his multitude of wounds. Once that task had been completed, they sat in silence for a while, Menomaru intent upon his own thoughts and Kagome struggling to figure out what he was thinking and trying hard not to stare at him intently. Sensing the turmoil of her thoughts, Menomaru spoke up.

"What's wrong," he asked quietly, not looking at her, but sensing her jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Nothing really," she said after a pause. "I just wanted to know what happened to you."

At last he turned to look at her, and Kagome's breath hitched in her throat upon finally gazing into his crimson eyes after being away from him for a month and two weeks. "I was ambushed not long after you left and was wounded severely only recently, as you can see. Though, I suppose, not nearly as severe as the last time you saw me."

"I see," Kagome said, looking away from the intensity of his gaze. After another pause she said, "I had a dream about you again."

"Did you?" There was no surprise in his response to her statement.

"Yes . . . " she whispered, remembering the pain she endured the last time she woke from her horrid dream. "This time we were connected by a golden chain and when you were killed, it glowed a bright crimson before I felt an agonizing pain course through me. And to top it off, the last time I had this dream, I felt the same pain pierce me through viciously after I woke. It was then that I decided to go looking for you."

He nodded, apparently deep in thought before he asked, "And what happened after that?"

"Well . . . I flew to you and protected you as best as I could with my bow and arrows until they ran out. Then your powers took over and I defeated the demons before bringing you here." Menomaru was quiet for a while and Kagome began to wonder if he was going to try to explain.

Before Kagome could voice her distress, Menomaru said, "It seems that I inadvertently created a deeper connection between us, to the point that you now have the powers I lent you when I took control of your body with my spell. I believe this was due to my kiss."

Kagome blushed a bright crimson despite herself, remembering the feel of his lips against hers. "O-oh . . . " she stammered, trying to bring her breathing back to normal and will her pulse to slow down.

"However," Menomaru continued after watching her display of embarrassment and reading the turn her thoughts had taken. "This means that you also share my life span, thus explaining the strange instances you witnessed in your dream. I suspect the reason why you felt such pain when you awoke the final time from your dream was because you were feeling my pain as my enemies systematically hunted me down and wounded me. Our lives are now connected like a link in a chain."

Menomaru paused to gauge her reaction through her thoughts, because her expression was as blank as ever. He found however, that Kagome lacked the feelings of despair that he expected and only held an inhuman devotion strengthened by their new bond. Menomaru couldn't understand why she would want to be by his side after he may or may not have purposely forced this upon her, and hoped he could dissuade her from choosing to stay with him. His efforts failed—just as he suspected—as Kagome argued her right to be with him.

"It will be wiser if we stay together, that way we only have to worry about keeping each other alive from close proximity." Kagome fought down the thrill of excitement that went through her at the prospect of staying by Menomaru's side and forced a level of seriousness into her voice.

Menomaru could see right through her façade, but he submitted to her will, far happier than he should have been at the prospect of keeping her within his company. But he was a selfish creature that longed for the company of another. "All right," he said with a sigh. "You can stay."

Kagome couldn't suppress the ecstatic yip that erupted from her lips and she clutched him to her in a haphazard hug that was sloppy, but did nothing to neutralize the sparks that ignited at the slight touch of their bodies. Kagome pulled away, face a bright red and her bottom lip captured between her teeth; Menomaru wished he could reach for her and kiss her again, but forced the urge down. A kiss was what started this whole mess. But he'd be damned if he would ever come to regret his actions.

A/N: I know this is kind of a weird place to leave it at, but I just don't know where to go from here. Well, just so all of you know, I'm moving away from this story and onto In Shackles, my M rated Menomaru/Kagome pairing. Sadly this will be the last update for a while, but keep checking my profile; it has my entire schedule for the next couple of months. Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review! I'm out (haven't wrote that in a while)!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


End file.
